roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Sharon Carter
: "I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage at a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, "Compromise where you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye, and say, 'No, you move'"." : ― Sharon Carter Agent Sharon Carter is the great niece of legendary S.H.I.E.L.D. founder Peggy Carter. Following in her aunt's footsteps, Carter became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who had briefly worked undercover as the neighbour of Steve Rogers under the direct orders of Nick Fury. She fought on the side of S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Battle at the Triskelion, facing off against Brock Rumlow to protect millions of lives. In the aftermath of the HYDRA Uprising, Carter left the disbanded S.H.I.E.L.D. and joined the CIA, before being stationing in the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre. She continued to have a close relationship with Rogers and sided with him when he chose to protect Bucky Barnes from the government she still worked for, indirectly being responsible for sparking the devastating Avengers Civil War. In 2018, she was a victim of the Decimation, but was resurrected by Bruce Banner five years later. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving her Value The great-niece of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s co-founder Peggy Carter, Sharon grew an interest in the agency, and followed Peggy's advice to join despite her mother's protests to the contrary. To ensure she would not be on her famed ancestor's shadow, Sharon refused to disclose her surname while at S.H.I.E.L.D.. Undercover Mission Nick Fury personally assigned Carter to monitor and protect Steve Rogers in his home apartment and was given the apartment opposite to his, acting as a nurse going by the name Kate. She would report back to Fury to ensure that Rogers was not a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D. and could be trusted. Over her tenure as his protector, Carter became well acquainted with Rogers and would talk to him whenever they met, often flirting with Rogers in order to gain his trust. One day, Carter met Rogers outside their respective apartments; after a brief chat, Rogers shyly asked Carter if she wished to join him for coffee, which she politely refused, noting she had to do her laundry. Before she left, Carter informed Rogers that he seemed to have left his radio on as it was still playing music. When Fury was attacked by the Winter Soldier in Rogers' apartment, Carter burst in to aid Rogers, informing him that she was a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. special service and had been assigned by Fury to protect him. She stayed with Fury providing medical attention while Rogers attempted to apprehend the attacker. Meeting with Alexander Pierce When Nick Fury was declared dead after surgery failed to save him, Carter met with Alexander Pierce inside the Triskelion, who then had questioned her about the incident and reassured her by saying that she had done everything she could have done to save the Director. As she exited Pierce's office, Carter passed Steve Rogers who was also on his way to meet with Pierce; as they passed Rogers nodded to her and called her neighbour without eye contact. When Jasper Sitwell later ordered all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to join the manhunt for Rogers after he escaped the Triskelion and taken out multiple STRIKE operatives, Carter questioned his orders, demanding that if they were going to hunt down Rogers, they should learn why. However, Pierce then arrived and told the staff that he was withholding important information connected to the Attack on Nick Fury. HYDRA Uprising Carter was working in the central control room for Project Insight when Captain America revealed the infiltration of HYDRA. Brock Rumlow and the STRIKE operatives walked into the control room and Rumlow threatened to kill Cameron Klein, the agent in charge of the launch unless he began the launch sequence immediately. Klein refused, saying that he would not put the Helicarriers in the air. Rumlow ordered him to step away from his station but Carter then intervened. She pointed her gun at him telling him to stand down; as she did this, the other loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the room pointed their guns at STRIKE. Although Rumlow dropped his weapon, he used a knife to slash out Carter and a gunfight broke out. Rumlow, despite Carter's best efforts, managed to put the Helicarriers in the air before escaping while Carter continued firing at him. Working for the CIA Leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. With S.H.I.E.L.D. having been dismantled after the events of the HYDRA Uprising, Sharon Carter was left without employment. Seeking to still have a job which involved helping people, she joined the CIA as an agent given the skills she possessed as a spy. To prove herself as an expert marksman, she demonstrated her abilities at a shooting range in Langley. Her skills later got her promoted to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, working with Everett Ross in Berlin. Peggy Carter's Funeral When her aunt passed away, Carter attended the funeral in London. Carter gave a eulogy for her aunt; while giving the eulogy, Sam Wilson who attended the funeral, noticed Carter and told Steve Rogers, who was also in attendance and realised that Carter was related to his former love. In Carter's eulogy, she explained that she could never live up to her aunt so that was why she never revealed to anyone that they were related to each other. At the wake, Carter and Rogers talked to each other with Rogers having only just learned that she was Peggy Carter's niece. Rogers asked if she told Peggy about her spying on Rogers when they were neighbours and Carter told him that she didn't want to keep any secrets from her aunt about him. They then talked about the Sokovia Accords, where Rogers considered retiring from being Captain America, but Carter believed that Rogers could never stop as it suited him. Bombing of the Vienna International Centre The two were interrupted by Sam Wilson who informed Rogers that the International Centre in Vienna had been destroyed. Carter, Rogers, and Wilson all watched the news report saying that the bomb was set by James Barnes. Carter told Rogers and Wilson that she had to get back to Berlin and left the two of them behind. When Rogers and Wilson planned to go to find Barnes, Carter met up with them at a cafè and gave them some information about Barnes, including that her CIA team had orders to kill him. Arresting Captain America When Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes and T'Challa were all brought to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, they were greeted by Carter and Everett Ross. Rogers and Wilson were taken to Tony Stark who informed them of the situation. Carter gave them the receipt for their equipment. Fighting Winter Soldier When Barnes was being interrogated by Helmut Zemo, Carter disabled the restrictions so Rogers could eavesdrop on the conversation. When the electricity in Berlin went off due to Zemo's e-bomb, Barnes, under the control of Zemo, made his escape. Carter led Stark and Natasha Romanoff where they could apprehend Barnes. While escaping, Barnes engaged in a fight with Stark, Carter and Natasha Romanoff. When Barnes defeated Stark, Carter and Romanoff stepped in and fought him. Carter held her own against Barnes but was soon thrown by Barnes, smashing into a table subduing her. Aiding the Fugitives While Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes were all being hunted by the government, Rogers called Carter and got her to retrieve their equipment for them (Captain America's Shield and the EXO-7 Falcon). She met up with them in a secret location. Rogers thanked Carter for risking her job for them and the two shared a passionate kiss that Rogers stated was late. After they kissed, Carter left the three and went back to Berlin. Decimation Once Thanos collected all of the Infinity Stones and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, he snapped his fingers. Carter was subsequently wiped out of existence, as well as half of all living creatures in the universe. Eventually, the Avengers obtained the Stones and Hulk used the Nano Gauntlet to undo the Decimation and bring all the victims back to life, including Carter. Abilities : "What about the nurse who lives across the hall from you? She seems kinda nice." : ― Black Widow to Captain America * Expert Spy: Carter pretended to be a nurse well enough that Black Widow referred to her by that title until her cover was blown. She was also able to steal Captain America and Falcon's gear from the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre and escape without being caught. * Expert Marksman: Carter demonstrated an excellent accuracy during her shooting range test for the CIA. She also nearly shot down Brock Rumlow during a gun fight after he tried to launch the Helicarriers of Project Insight. * Expert Martial Artist: As a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Carter has received training in martial arts fighting. She demonstrated proficiency in performing a series of martial arts kicks in a brief fight with Winter Soldier. Equipment Weapons * FNX-45 Tactical: Sharon Carter's weapon of choice. She carried it when she stormed into Steve Rogers' apartment in Washington, D.C. when the Winter Soldier shot Nick Fury, and also used it to threaten Brock Rumlow in an attempt to avoid the launch of the Project Insight Helicarriers, but Rumlow disarmed her and used the gun to shoot against loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. * Glock 19: Sharon Carter was issued with one of these handguns when she joined the CIA, practicing her marksmanship in a shooting range with it. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:CIA Agents Category:Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Members